Seperation
by windnature
Summary: It was another day, but despite what would happen to their enemy, Riza would ensure she returned to Roy. Their life was on pause for a moment and despite their distance, Riza cared the man she'd loved for so many years in her heart. . Separated!Royai AU.


Riza Hawkeye was used to the sight of war. The fire in the eyes of the enemy as she shot them down, the metallic smell of blood in the air. Though fighting in snow was vastly different than the arid sands of Ishval. There was more places to hide and a sniper's sharp vision had to be increased twenty fold. The chance of shooting an ally than a enemy was greatly increased and those were odds the Hawk's Eyes managed to press through. Returning back to Central alive was critical, but it wasn't entirely for herself. There was someone waiting for her, someone who depended on her greatly and knew wouldn't go on if something should happen to her.

It was the blonde's turn to be relieved from watch. Being a little more than hesitant to leave post, she silently agreed as she entered back into the massive building known as Briggs. Being in the Northern region for a few weeks now, Riza still hadn't gotten used to her environment, though times of war didn't necessary call for comfort. All of the soldiers were on edge, fretful of what could possibly happen next. Their Druchman adversaries were unusually quiet on this night, which lead Major General Armstrong to be more than suspicious. Despite being on break, she knew the importance of staying on high alert. The enemy could come through at any moments and the soldiers had to be ready.

Finally finding a quite place to sit for the hour she would be away, Riza pulled a folded envelope out of her pocket. Despite holding the paper in between her fingers, she could barely feel a thing. The Briggs men told the Lieutenant Colonel she was mad for not having her hands protected outside, though her abilities wouldn't be as effective if her hands were covered completely by gloves. She would place them in warm water to fight off the frostbite, but at the moment she didn't have the time. This letter she'd waited all day to read, and she wouldn't stop because of cold hands.

Riza neatly pulled off the top to reveal the sandy color parchment with the strong scent of cedar wood and ash. It was his cologne. A wide smile couldn't help but to spread across her chapped lips as she unfolded it. The messy hand writing was a welcomed sight as her ember orbs began reading through the letter. Though he was more than careful to have everything coded, just in case it should fall into the wrong hands and Riza was already prepared:

_The sweet glances of your eyes that I miss_

_Like alchemy the sweetest exchange with our lips._

_I could search upon the ends of the earth_

_And could never find such a treasure_

_How I long to hold you my Queen_

_Riza,_

_I hope everything is well. I am sure the General is very hospitable and if not, then I'll be more than happy to have a conversation with her about proper treatment of soldiers she insist on taking from me. Hayate hasn't been the same since your departure to the North. I've tried to rename him, but I don't believe he's very fond of my choice. Max doesn't have the same ring as Black Hayate I suppose. He usually lays in front of your desk, or whines until I pick him up now. I know, I shouldn't be encouraging this bad behavior, but missing his beautiful and wonderful companion is quite understandable. I suppose it's something he and I have in common. I wish I could count down the days until your return, but with the border situation, there isn't a guarantee you'll come back anytime soon. Though of course you know the length of your stay really doesn't matter because I'll be waiting regardless. I am sure you are very busy and probably won't find the time to respond back, but know I believe in you because you've always believed in me for reasons I will never understand. Be safe, be careful and be smart, but you really don't really need me to tell you that. I love you._

_Roy_

Before she could savor the beauty of the encoded words she just read, the blonde's time was up. Riza rose from her seat and made her way back to her post. It would a few hours before another break would come, though it really didn't matter to her. The tender words of love she just read would help her get through the rest of her day. The woman's thoughts went to her time in Ishval and Hughes' letters from his wife. No matter how many people they were killing and the horrific atrocities they were committing, Gracia's letters always lighten his mood and Riza finally understood why. When the person you love is awaiting for your return, you'll do whatever you can in order to get back to them.


End file.
